


One of those days

by slya530



Category: So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slya530/pseuds/slya530
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was one of those days Jessica becomes incredibly whiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of those days

It’s one of those days when Jessica unnie would bother me to no end, whining about why Tiffany unnie isn’t bonding with her anymore. Constantly asking me why they don’t do ‘fan service’ as much as they did before. Honestly, it’s frustrating, especially when I tell her ‘I don’t know’ or ‘I have no idea.’ She would whisk away Yuri; telling that she needs help with this and that. I believe she’s doing that on purpose.

Pathetic as it may seem, she would sulk whenever Tiffany unnie invites either Taeyeon unnie or Seohyun over for ice cream. She would mutter how stupid they are for buying ice cream in some mall around Seoul when there are three tubs of ice cream in the fridge. Poor maknae and leader, they ended up being ignored by the ice princess for a reason they don’t know.

It’s one of those days when Jessica unnie would barge into my shared room with Yuri, just to say she hates how Tiffany unnie is acting. She would lay on my bed and throw a tantrum like a five year old kid whose parents didn’t give her the toy she wanted. She would kick my pillows, blanket and even my Rilakkuma off my bed! No one kicks my Kkuma!! But before I could ‘scold’ unnie for kicking my stuff of my bed, she would get off the bed to pick up everything and dump them on the bed before saying goodnight. Bipolar, yes?

It’s one of those days when Jessica unnie sleeps in Hyoyeon unnie and Seohyun’s room because Sooyoung kicked her out of their room. Sooyoung said she complains a lot about the way Tiffany acts that Sooyoung can’t sleep. She would sleep beside Hyoyeon unnie. Amazingly, she doesn’t whine to Seohyun and Hyoyeon unnie. Perhaps it’s because she doesn’t want to ruin Seohyun’s beauty sleep and Hyoyeon unnie probably knows everything even without her saying anything.

It’s one of those days when Jessica unnie suddenly disappears in the dorm, only to test if Tiffany unnie would miss her. Apparently, she would spend time with her family. Krystal has been telling me that Jessica unnie complains to her about Tiffany unnie. I guess it’s something that will keep on going for days. By the end of the day, Jessica unnie would be upset, finding out from Sunny unnie that Tiffany never inquired about her whereabouts.

It’s one of those days when Jessica unnie would stick close to me. Yuri would argue a bit with Jessica unnie because she thinks unnie is ‘too close for comfort.’ Jessica unnie would argue back that she wasn’t that close and that I wasn’t complaining with what she’s doing. Yuri would argue back that because of ‘YoonSic is everywhere’ YoonYul would be pushed back to the dark, away from fans’ line of sight. They would continue to bicker and I end up pulling Yuri away because I’m afraid that they would resort into a catfight. I would pacify Yuri first, saying that YoonYul will forever be real and she doesn’t have to worry about YoonSic. After Yuri calms down, I would have to go to Jessica unnie to talk to her, asking to minimize the butt slapping so none of us would get into trouble with jealous members. She would say that it only works for me, I reply, we’ll never know.

Jessica unnie always whines. Why is Tiffany ignoring me? Why is Tiffany always so busy? Why is Tiffany always asleep when I want to talk with her? Why is Tiffany always with Taeyeon? Why is Tiffany like this? Why is Tiffany like that? Does she still love me like the way I do? Why? WHY?! STEPHANIE WHY?!

*

It’s one of those days when Jessica complains to Yoona. It gets very tiring. And very ANNOYING.

Tiffany seems too preoccupied to spend time with Jessica. It’s taking its toll with Jessica and me. Upset Jessica means Koala Jessica to Tree Yoona. Koala Jessica means no time with Yoona. No Yoona means a boring day.

To end this ‘suffering’ I confront Tiffany. She just smiled when I asked her why she’s acting like that towards Jessica. It’s the kind of smile that says, “It’s a secret and you’ll never know it.” Frustrating, yes. Helpful, no.

It’s one of those days when Jessica and Tiffany would suddenly disappear. They would come back to the dorm late at night, smiling and laughing. They would cuddle in Tiffany’s bed at night, play around with each other until they grow tired and eventually fall asleep.

The next morning, they would cook breakfast together, surprisingly, nothing was burnt nor the food was inedible. Yes, food was palatable but the kitchen was a mess, perhaps a tornado passed through. They would feed each other, joking, laughing and such.

By noon, they would be in the living room, watching those American tv shows. They would be lying on the couch with Tiffany hugging Jessica from behind. They would laugh at some character’s idiocy and comment on how stupid they can be.

By the end of the day, Jessica sleeps in Tiffany’s room, abandoning her own bed once again.

This goes on for days, weeks and months until Tiffany gets busier and ignores Jessica (according to Jessica, but I think Tiffany is just really busy). The cycle repeats. Tiffany ‘ignores’ Jessica. Jessica whines to Yoona. I get irritated and talks (more like, tries to) to Tiffany. Jessica and Tiffany makes up. They become lovey dovey and it goes on. Again and again that it turns into a routine which takes long to be completed. A routine which doesn’t only affect Jessica and Tiffany but also me and Yoona. But I’m fine with it, as long as they make up, it would be a problem.

But it would still be better if it stops with Jessica and Tiffany happy together. Happy JeTi means happy So Nyeo Shi Dae. No whiny Jessica who keeps bothering Yoona. No cranky Sooyoung for lack of sleep. No angry Hyoyeon for cramped sleeping position. No wary Taeyeon because of Jessica’s glares. And no unhappy me for lack of time with Yoona.


End file.
